KSE Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor
The Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, sometimes referred to as the Jedi interceptor due to its extensive use by Jedi pilots of the Jedi Order, was a Galactic Republic starfighter used late in the Clone Wars that shared design elements with the Republic's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor and Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor starfighters, as well as the TIE/ln starfighter of the later Galactic Empire. The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances would later come to utilize a successor, the Eta-5 interceptor. Characteristics At 5.47 meters in length, the Eta-2 was significantly shorter than the already diminutive Delta-7. The new fighter's mass was further reduced by removing much of the forward space-frame, leaving the front of the ship in a forked shape. Like its predecessor, it was also too small to hold an onboard hyperdrive. Because of this, the Eta-2 had to rely on carrier vessels or Syluire-45 hyperspace transport rings for long-distance travel. However, the Actis did have a full astromech droid socket, instead of a truncated unit as was seen in the early models of Aethersprite starfighters. Like the simultaneously developed Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter (ARC-170) and Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters, the Eta-2 incorporated S-foils to radiate excess engine heat in the thick of combat, reducing the likelihood of damage to the craft. Occasionally, though not always, the lifting panels were opened during normal flight to further reduce stress on the engines. Such a design element carried with it certain flaws, however; this area of the hull was lightly armored, and extremely vulnerable to laser fire and Pistoeka sabotage droids’ (Buzz Droids) sabotage. This design element would be carried on through the radiator panels of later TIE series fighters which, unlike the Eta-2's foils, were locked in static positions but essentially served the same purpose. Thanks mostly to the fact that its development occurred in the midst of a galactic civil war, the Eta-2 had more firepower at its disposal than the Delta-7 and Delta-7B;two large laser cannons and two Ion cannons. While the size of its guns provided it with respectable firepower, the fighter's limited power systems restricted its ability to fire continuously. Raith Sienar's twin ion engine design allowed the Eta-2 to achieve a maximum acceleration of 5,200 g. Unlike the Delta-7 and Delta-7B, the standard Eta-2 was not equipped with shields, as Sienar reasoned that agility and speed were its best defense. However, a later variant did include shields, as well as slightly heavier armor and a stronger hull. RPG D6 Stats Name: Jedi Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Type: Kuat Systems Engineering Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Scale: Starfighter Length: 5.47 Meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting - Eta-2 Crew: 1 + Astromech Crew Skill: Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D+1 Consumables: 5 Days Cost: 320,000 new; 140,000 used Cargo Capacity: 60 Kilograms Hyperdrive Multiplier: N/A; x1 w/ Booster Ring Hyperdrive Backup: N/A Nav Computer: Astromech programmed with 10 jumps Space: 9 Atmosphere: 375; 1100kmh Maneuverability: 3D+1 Hull: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 15/0D+1 *Scan: 30/1D+1 *Search: 45/2D+1 *Focus: 2/2D+2 Weapons: Dual Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Front Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-5/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1.2/2.5km Damage: 5D 2 Ion Cannons (FireLinked) Fire Arc: Front Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-3/12/36 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/3.6km Damage: 4D Category:Starships Category:Starfighters